Tolo Apaixonado
by MinnyMew
Summary: Ser um puro sangue é mais do que ser idolatrado; é viver uma existencia em que seu coração tem que se apaixonar pela pesssoa certa. Ainda mais quando os dois são meras crianças.


_Você já não pode mais fugir do destino que carrega. Na verdade, nunca pudera. A existência de um puro sangue não era de grande alegria. Era escrita por seus subordinados._

– Olá, Yuuki.

_Não se pode agir por prazer. A cada segundo todos esperam que sua guarda decaia para a ti, exterminar. Você não é dono de nada, apenas é mais uma das raras vitimas que nascem para comandar... Não, você não comanda nada. É comandado._

– Kaname-sama. – Ela o abraçara como sempre fazia.

_Você é uma estatua, não tem permissão de derramar uma mera lágrima inofensiva. Não é humano, não pode entregar-se a alguém que não lhe seja do mesmo nível._

– Como está?

– Melhor agora – Ela corara.

– Trouxe doces para você, seus favoritos. – Sorrira

_O coração é algo que não devia ter sido criado junto contigo. Afinal, só possui uma opção de vida. Casar-se com alguém que dispunha da mesma vida que você, infelizmente, teve de herdar._

– Obrigado, Kaname-sama. – Seus olhos brilhavam, como sempre que ganhava algo deste "homem".

– Yuuki...

Agora estava sentado no sofá, ele levava-lhe as guloseimas em sua pequenina boca.

– Hm... Sim, Kaname-sama? – Falava entre as mastigadas.

– Você está ficando mais linda a cada dia em que eu venho visitá-la. – A fez ruborizar novamente.

_Controle-se! Não pode dizer nada que comprometerá a sua espécie. Vampiros são os demônios da escuridão que bebem o sangue dos humanos. Mas com você é diferente, sua sede só pode ser saciada se beber o sangue de sua delicada amada._

– Kaname-sama será que eu posso dar comida na sua boca?

Ele colocou a colher de prata em sua mãozinha e abriu os lábios.

_Errou..._

Ela entrou em choque, os caninos dele eram grandes demais, e em toda sua vida só vira um homem com estes dentes. Aquelas eram presas de um predador. Aquele que por instinto deveria temer e fugir. Um vampiro.

– Kana... – Ela não conseguia falar nada. As palavras fugiam de sua boca, e só o pensamento de dizer o nome de um vampiro já lhe fazia enlouquecer.

– Não se preocupe Yuuki, eu não te machucarei. Eu te amo...

_Errou de novo..._

Yuuki sabia que um humano normal não poderia apaixonar-se por um vampiro. E ser correspondida, tampouco. Porém, saber que ele a amava da mesma forma que ela se sentia em relação para com ele, era o suficiente para anestesiar o seu medo. E deixá-la demasiada feliz.

A colher escorregara de sua mão e caiu no chão. Por impulso os braços o envolveram. Ele fez o mesmo.

Deu-lhe um beijo em seu pescoço que a fizera estremecer, por mais que tentasse disfarçar não poderia enganá-lo.

– Já vou, Yuuki...

As palavras eram dolorosas demais, rasgavam suas entranhas e faziam sua garganta se fechar para que não tivesse mais uma oportunidade de despedir-se dela.

_Você precisa manter distância dela, para sempre._

Os olhos alarmantes da garota o miravam.

–Não... Kaname-sama... Eu não estou com medo...

– Não tenha. Você é por demais importantes para que eu a machuque. – Os seus olhos tristes derramavam solidão; como sempre que tivera oportunidade de dizer a ela que não precisava temê-lo. Porque os dois eram irmãos. Seriam amantes se pudesse contá-la.

_Mas você não pode._

Para o seu próprio bem, ele deveria escondê-la da verdade. Estar ao seu lado fisicamente não era o suficiente se comparado com os sentimentos que dela mantinha distância.

Ele se levantou e foi à porta. Foi um erro permitir que ela lembra-se de sua espécie. Mas era fraco demais para privá-la de algo que pudesse fazê-la feliz.

– Kaname-sama, me promete que vai voltar?

Sim, era realmente fraco para privá-la de algo que pudesse fazê-la feliz.

– Estarei sempre ao seu lado, Yuuki. Quer queira... Quer não. Não possuo o poder de deixá-la, nem que quisesse. Sou um tolo apaixonado.

As palavras foram suficientemente sinceras para derretê-la por dentro. As pernas da garotinha tremeram e ela caiu sentada com as mãos apoiadas no chão, em tempo de impedir que caísse deitada.

_Um tolo apaixonado era o que ele realmente era. O amor era a única coisa que o mantinha resistente a viver. Para sua tristeza e alegria._

FIM


End file.
